In most vehicles, a starter cable having a large diameter wire connects the vehicle battery to a starter motor. This large diameter wire provides the starter motor with electricity to start the vehicle. The starter motor requires a large amount of electrical current to turn over the vehicle, and for this reason the starter cable is unfused.
During a crash event where a front end of the vehicle is damaged, objects in the engine compartment can contact and break off the top of the starter motor where the starter cable attaches. When this happens, the broken portion of a starter motor terminal, which is connected with the starter cable, is exposed and can short on metal objects in the engine compartment. Because the starter cable is unfused, it will remain live as long as there is power from the vehicle battery. This situation is undesirable.